Kareoke Lord of the Flies style
by Five Pricks
Summary: The tittle says it all....being bored the boys decide to test their singing aptitudes using bananas as microphones. Who will win? What will happen when songs are revealed dramatic music...for you to find out.I shouldn't have posted this story as my first
1. Ralf's Bright idea

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the Lord of the Flies characters nor the lyrics of songs

used in this story. Only the events happening are fictional.

PLEASE READ: I am using the characters based on the movie, not the book. Therefore Jack is blond, Ralf is brown-haired and the boys come from an American Military cadet troop. Also the song lyrics might change at points; to work for the story….so pay attention to them…especially Jack's singing part. Also sorry if this ain't structured much, I wrote it when I was bored of studying history. Enough chit chat, have fun reading.

Looking at the sea, Ralf saw a pleasantly plump lad wearing glasses sitting on the sand. Running over to him, he crashed before the boy with glasses, cussing as he swallowed sand. It felt rough against his tongue and the roof of his mouth.

"Piggy"! Ralf greeted the boy, after spitting and scratching at his tongue for a while.

"Oh hey Ralf!" replied the boy, once again cleaning his beer -bottle-like glasses.

"You know Piggy, I was thinking…as we are doing nothing here….we could organize a karaoke party"!

"But….but we have neither radio nor microphone-

"Who cares! We could go acapela and the winner could be the best performer".

"Alright, I guess it could be fun but I don't want to sing!" Piggy replied, putting his glasses back on his greasy nose.

"Oh but you will! I'll go join the others!" Ralf spoke just before making his way to the camp as fast as he could.


	2. Jack's glimpse of Fame

So it was all organised. The boys would be using the non –so- ripe bananas as microphones and the stage would be the higher part of the beach. The audience would sit on the sand and at the end vote for the winner. Piggy, with the conch in head, emerged from their leafy hut.

"The order has now been chosen" Piggy announced them. The crowd cheered in anticipation.

"In order, we will have Jack Merridew".

The crowd cheered.

"M-m-myself".

The crowed boo-ed…and Roger snorted.

"Simon".

This time everyone gasped. Simon had troubled talking and now he would sing!

"Roger".

Everyone clapped in fear of being hit by the brute.

"And finally Ralf" Piggy finished, with much more enthusiasm.

The crowd cheered the same as they had done for Ralf.

Not long after, Jack Merridew presented himself, head up.

"You may start when you want" Piggy told him, only to be replied with a rude gesture.

"Well hello ladies" saying this, Jack looked at Piggy and Simon, "and gents. Tonight I will be your great entertainment….and your winner"!

With this, Jack flipped his banana to his right hand, and flicked his hair backwards.

"I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me

I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan"

Jack started walking left and right in cat like strokes.

"And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party

I am the one should be the leader  
No way I'm disco dancing…I leave that to Ralf

I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn in the jungle  
Yeah on the island on the island yeah  
I do my little turn on the island

I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my hat, I don't need to wear any  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that

……so fuck off midgets!"

With this Jack threw his banana in Sam'n'Eric's face.

"Hmmm thank you for the special performance Jack" Piggy told him.

"Go Piggy! It is your turn now!" Ralf chanted.

"Piggy"!

"Piggy"!

"Piggy"!

The others all followed, led by Maurice. Clearing his throat, Piggy dreadingly walked to the sand area designated as the stage.


	3. Piggy's and Simon's turn

Hehee thanks for the replies and how to spell Ralph's name. …..I don't think Piggy is making a fool of himself in this chapter….but oh well here it is.

Piggy cleared his voice before raising the green banana he was holding to closer to his mouth. Snickering could be heard coming from the crowd of boys but he ignored them. Piggy searched for Ralph's eyes, the only reassuring eyes around. Finally decided, with a big breath of air, the pleasantly plump boy started to sing.

"I'm a big big boy  
In a big big world  
It's not a big big thing if u leave me  
But I do do feel  
That I do do will  
Miss u much   
Miss u much  
The boys were now roaring with laughter, and a young one left in a hurry before the others could see he wasn't able to contain himself.

I can see the first leafs falling  
It's all yellow and nice  
It's so very cold outside  
Like the way I'm feeling inside

I'm a big big boy  
In a big big world  
It's not a big big thing if u leave me  
But I do do feel  
That I do do will  
Miss u much  
Miss u much

Outside it's no raining  
And tears are falling from my eyes  
Why did it have to happen  
Why did it all have to end

This reminded the boys of the plane crash and how they were stuck on this island, far from everyone. The laughter ceased. 

I'm a big big boy  
In a big big world  
It's not a big big thing if u leave me  
But I do do feel  
That I do do will  
Miss u much   
Miss u much

I have your arms around me

Saying this Piggy stole a glance towards Ralph. Jack happened to see him do so, and he whistled.

Warm like fire  
But when I open my eyes...

Your gone

Caught in the moment, Piggy threw himself down in the sand ending the song dramatically.

"Thank you! Thank you! I would like to thank especially my auntie-"

"Aww someone remove that bloody fool from the platform" instructed Jack; his voice squeaky and his eyes a bit puffy.

Piggy off the makeshift stage, it was Simon's turn. Everywhere boys were debating whether or not Simon could sing. They barely heard his speak, would he be up to the challenge! The dark haired boy opened his small mouth to let his voice out, locking his eyes in the direction of the monster's cave.

"Give me time  
To realise my crime  
Let me love and steal  
I have danced inside your eyes  
How can I be real

Do you really want to hurt me  
Do you really want to make me cry  
Precious kisses  
Words that burn me  
Lovers never ask you why  
In my heart the fires burning  
Choose my colour  
Find a star  
Precious people always tell me  
That's a step  
A step too far

Do you really want to hurt me  
Do you really want to make me cry  
Do you really want to hurt me  
Do you really want to make me cry  
_  
Words are few  
I have spoken_  
I could waste a thousand years  
Wrapped in sorrow  
Words are token  
_Come inside and catch my tears_  
You've been talking but believe me  
If its true  
You do not know  
_This boy loves without a reason_  
I'm prepared to let you go

If it's love you want from me  
Then take it away  
Everything is not what you see  
It's over today

Do you really want to hurt me  
Do you really want to make me cry-"

Annoyed Roger walked over to were Simon was performing. Mimicking Simon, Roger started singing in reply.

"Yes I really want to hurt you

Yes I really want to make you cry-"

"I told you he would be the death of us!" Piggy blurted.

"Hmm Piggy….you never did" retorted Ralph.

"I-I-I- haven't? Oh god! And now he heard me, right?" Piggy asked, worried. Roger and Jack were the only two people he feared, and he had a reason to! With this, he would be the next Pig caught.

Roger, fuming with rage, made his way towards Piggy. Grabbing the conch, Piggy got to his wobbly legs and started to run away.

"I….have….the…conchhhhhhhhhhh!" he yelled back, panting terribly, before collapsing on the ground. His asthma attack was too strong for him to continue. Smiling, Roger caught up to the fallen boy.

"Now what did you say, Pig?" Roger told Piggy, kicking sand in his face.

"Roger get back here!" Jack ordered, "Ralph is 'bout to sing and I doubt you want to miss that"!


End file.
